


By the Sea

by natman1924



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natman1924/pseuds/natman1924
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo gave up his adventurous life as a pirate to relax and spend his days in bliss. But his bliss is shaken when he comes across a strange young woman in the warm waters of the Mediterranean.Mermaid Au! fem Lovi! as a mermaid!





	By the Sea

There was truly nothing in this world like retiring. The satisfied feeling of being a successful captain and leaving your ship to your best friends before just settling down on the Spanish coast was heavenly. Being twenty-something and having no responsibilities, no obligations, and no worries was everything Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had ever wanted. He had his own little home overlooking the sea. He had enough money to last him a lifetime. Life was perfect.

Antonio sat up in his bed and stretched with a groan. Waking up at noon was wonderful too. Waking up at noon every morning was absolutely perfect. He chuckled to himself as he rose to look out the window, still delighted by the view with each new day. Antonio may be a retired pirate captain, but he still loved the sea. The way the sunlight bounced of the waves still captivated him.

Antonio let out a heavy, satisfied sigh and tied back his curly brown hair. He scratched his bare, tanned back before walking over to his chest to get dressed. After throwing on a light, comfortable shirt, he tucked the hem into a fresh pair of pants and plopped back down onto his small bed and pulled out his boots, planning his day as he finished getting ready.

What was on today's agenda? Sleeping? Fishing? Painting? Antonio had all the time in the world, so quite frankly, plans didn't even matter. He could do whatever he wanted. Maybe he'd go into the little town for awhile. Read a book. Cook some lunch.

The grumbling in his stomach told Antonio that the last option would be best. Antonio laced and buckled his shoes before he trotted outside with a basket in hand to his garden. That was another wonderful thing; he had a garden. With herbs and vegetables, and most importantly; tomatoes. Antonio hummed to himself while he picked the bright red fruits. They were perfectly ripe and ready to be eaten. And Antonio couldn't wait to sink his teeth into them.

Antonio glanced around the sandy beach in front of his home. Maybe he'd put up a hammock. That would be the perfect place to take a siesta! Out in the sun with the sound of the waves and the salty sea air. Oh, and with a bottle of wine always resting beside him! Antonio giggled to himself and headed back inside. This was truly paradise.

Antonio looked around his cluttered home to find something to accompany his tomatoes. He had no problem eating them raw, but he was a bit hungry. Much to his dismay, he was out of almost everything and unable to throw together a complete and appetizing meal. But the growling in his stomach would not cease.

Antonio groaned and headed back outside, letting his bright green eyes roll back. He really didn't feel like walking all the way into town and buying anything, so fishing it was. He'd catch one or two then come right back in, eat, then fix his lack of food problem.

Antonio kicked off his boots when he reached his small rowboat with the rod already inside. With a grunt, he moved the vessel from the sandy shore to the shallow, crystal clear water, savoring the feeling of the sand between his toes. Antonio quickly hopped in and began to row himself further out into the water, eager to catch some lunch.

(-)

Lovina had never been given an opportunity like this. Underwater, she assumed the small boat was empty and had drifted out into the water, seeing there had been no activity for quite some time. After escaping the boredom that was her grandfather and brother, this was certainly a source of excitement.

Lovina had absolutely no desire to talk about boring subjects like migration and balance within the coast. Who would? Everything was fine and everything had always been fine. Why everyone made a big deal out of nothing was beyond her.

That's why she had slipped away to her special spot, a reef where she could relax and daydream without being scolded. Lovina brushed her hand through her smooth, chocolate brown hair as she sank down onto a smoothed out rock. She sighed quietly as she rested her cheek on the cold, hard surface.

Her life was so sheltered, so boring. There was never anything or anyone new. And her Nonno had been keeping an extra close watch over her. Ever since she became more curious, more interested in the world above her, Nonno had someone by her side almost every second of every day.

It pissed the living hell out of her. The last bastard wouldn't take his eyes off of her if his life depended on it. Thankfully, the current bastard would rather sleep than watch her. So she easily ditched him. Lovina was planning on visiting a sunken ship she had found last week, but she was too tired. And there probably wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

Lovina chuckled to herself when she remembered the time she had brought that comb home. Nonno had flipped a shit and was so angry. Truth be told, she simply found it at the bottom of the sea. But of course, Nonno assumed she had magically sprouted legs and found it on the shore, or some ridiculous shit like that. Lovina raised her arm and admired her latest treasure.

A gold band fit snugly around her wrist. She had also found it on the sandy floor, but had managed to keep it hidden from her brother and Nonno. If Feliciano had seen it, he would've tattled. The poor boy was too sweet and obedient for his own good.

Lovina glanced down at the loose fabric covering her chest. She'd have to find something new. Her current garment was getting stretched and worn out. Plus, she wanted something different. Maybe something scarlet, or a deep purple. That could look nice with her teal scales.

Lovina's heart skipped a beat when she looked back to admire the flashy band adorning her wrist. Past her hand she saw a small, still boat floating on the surface. Lovina sat up and looked around. Heracles was still gone and no one else was nearby. Lovina stared at the boat for awhile.

No movement, no activity, no nothing. It was just swaying with the waves. Maybe it was abandoned, or forgotten. If it was, maybe someone had left something behind. Lovina had never taken anything directly from the surface before. She had only been above water three or four times. Lovina's heart beat rapidly as she slowly gained the courage to swim up.

There was no way it was occupied; no one could sit still out in the open like that for so long. No matter how uneven her breathing or heart rate was, there was still a spark of curiosity behind her golden eyes. Lovina didn't even try to stop the eager grin from escaping her lips. After one final look around to make sure she was alone, Lovina lifted her head out of the water. She had to shield her face from the burning sun as it stung her eyes. After blinking to adjust to the harsh light of the day, Lovina crept closer to the boat. From her current angle, she couldn't see inside it, but she also didn't see anyone sticking out of it.

Lovina let out a huge sigh of relief. So it was empty. Of course it was. Lovina bit her lip and rested a hand on the side of it. It was so strange, feeling dry wood under her damp fingers. Lovina gently pushed herself up, careful not to tip the boat over to look inside.

Lovina let out an audible gasp before clamping her hand over her mouth and diving back into the water. Lovina swallowed and hid under the boat, trying to remember how to breathe. The boat wasn't empty. Though she hadn't gotten a good look, there was a person in it. A person.

Lovina was supposed to be terrified. And she was. But that couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her heart telling her to go back up. She hadn't heard muffled cries or screams, and the boat was still only moving along with the waves. Maybe her eyes deceived her…

Lovina nodded to herself before going back up. Being extra cautious, she once again leaned over the side. This time when her breath hitched, it wasn't out of fear, but instead wonder. It was a man. Lying in the boat with his eyes closed. He wasn't moving or anything.

Lovina took a moment to stare at him. She had never been this close to a human. She wasn't sure if anyone had and lived to tell the tale. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his legs, the appendages that set them apart. Lovina crinkled her nose when she saw his feet. Feet were weird.

Lovina let her eyes travel up his body and back to his face. Lovina hesitantly raised her hand over the edge of the boat. He was so close; all she had to do was reach out. She wondered what a dry body felt like. What clothes and hair felt like above the surface compared to under water. It almost scared her when she realized the answer was just inches away.

Lovina slowly reached out and brushed her fingers against his hair. It was long and brown and tied back, but some loose bits were hanging out. It was so soft, unlike anything she had ever felt. And the ribbon he had used to tie it back was a smooth she had never felt before. It easily and captivatingly slid between her fingers. Lovina looked back up at his face.

He still hadn't moved. Gulping, Lovina lightly rested her fingers on his cheek, but quickly pulled it away. She cursed to herself for her anxiousness. The roughness of his stubble surprised her and she was acting like a jumpy idiot. Lovina let out a deep breath to calm herself before reaching out again.

His skin was so warm compared to her clammy hand. Lovina thought she heard a low hum, but dismissed it, too captivated by the man in front of her. Feeling brave, Lovina gently stroked his cheek, resting her own against the wood of the boat and watching his face.

"Are you dead?" she thought aloud.

(-)

Antonio had fallen asleep. Could you blame him? Nothing had been biting for an hour and he was tired and hungry and bored. And he only meant to rest for a moment. But that moment had turned into a full blown nap.

Antonio's mind stirred when he felt a small, gentle hand touch his cheek and he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not. Then he heard a sweet voice, and he knew he couldn't be dreaming. Antonio's eyes flew open. Who was out with him in the open sea?

Green eyes met the warm, hazel orbs of a young woman, who seemed too shocked to pull away the hand that had been brushing over his skin. The two stared at each other in silence, the girl completely terrified and Antonio still half asleep. Then it hit him.

She must have fallen into the water from a ship and was trying to wake him. She could have been swimming for days, trying to find anyone could help her. Antonio suddenly shot up and reached for the young girl, searching her eyes.

"A-Are you alright?!" he asked quickly, grabbing her hands. She had an ornate bracelet on her wrist and was wearing a completely torn and battered blouse that barely covered her, which only confirmed his suspicions. She must have somehow fallen off a private ship and drifted toward to his stretch of beach. The girl remained speechless.

Before he could utter another word, she went under. Antonio stood and dove in after her, determined to rescue her.

Antonio saw her floating in front of him, stunned by his presence. The poor girl was petrified. She must be in shock. Was she injured?

All of the breath in Antonio's lungs escaped when he looked down to her lower half. Air bubbles clouded his vision as salt water crept into his mouth. By the time the veil of bubbles had cleared, the girl was swimming away. Feeling lightheaded, Antonio quickly bobbed back up to the surface.

Gasping for breath, Antonio threw himself back into his boat. Antonio heaved as he lay on his back, trying to comprehend what he just saw. It wasn't possible. His eyes were playing tricks on him. He was still half asleep and was seeing things.

Young women didn't have tails.

(-)

Lovina only glanced over her shoulder once to make sure he wasn't drowning. When she saw him bob to the surface, she continued swimming faster than she had ever swum before. Lovina's heart was racing and her mind was running.

He had seen her. What was going to happen now? Why was she almost…happy he had seen her? And why did she want to see him again? Lovina didn't even have to debate about not telling anyone about her interaction. Not Nonno, not Feliciano, not Heracles…

Oh shit. She hadn't even noticed Heracles coming toward her. Lovina slowed and tried to compose herself as he approached. She prayed he didn't hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Lovina, I've been looking for you" he murmured drowsily. Bullshit, he was sleeping. Just like the man in the boat. Oh god…

Lovina giggled nervously, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Heracles. Lovina stopped and cleared her throat before straightening her back. "I um, wanted to get away for a moment. Just for a quick swim" she answered as confidently as possible.

Heracles shrugged and swam to her side. "Your grandfather wants you. He wants to speak to you about something important" he sighed as he ushered her forward. Lovina groaned and swam alongside him. Any formal conversation, though distracting from the current predicament, would be absolutely boring.


End file.
